Hunter's Blood Part II
by russianspy
Summary: AU. Although it has been one thousand years, the Valkyrie, Svava, is determined to bring Eric to Valhalla so he can become one of the Einherjar, and correct the mistake Godric made. Meanwhile, the Vampire Authority believes, "It is the blood of the divine that shall cast light upon the darkness." They kidnap Eric to lure Svava. Recap of Part I inside. ERIC/OC


**Photo references of characters available in my profile.**

******Please let me know if you enjoy it! Review! I love hearing what you think!**

* * *

**If you don't want to read Part I, here is a concise Recap:**

Hunters Marylin Winchester and Lillian King track what they believe to be a werewolf to Bon Temps, LA. But they quickly discover it is actually a Maenad. Allying with Sookie, Bill, and Eric, they help to kill MaryAnn and also to rescue Godric from the Fellowship of the Sun. But there is nothing any of them are able to do to save him from his fate on the roof of Hotel Carmilla.

Meanwhile, Lilly and Eric bond, develop an understanding and strange attraction. The reason is soon discovered: after exchanging blood, Lilly dreams of Eric's past life. And she finds out that somehow she had been there.

As Eric had lay dying with his two men at his side, one thousand years ago, he had a vision of a beautiful warrior woman—a Valkyrie, Svava—who descended onto earth to escort him to Valhalla. However, Godric beat her to it, pulled him to the dark. She failed her mission, returned to an angry Odin.

In the great hall of Valhalla, he stood on the verge of punishing her, and she pleaded with him. She told him that Eric Norðmaðr was worthy, was a great hero. He deserved to be there, to fight for them in Ragnarök, the end of days. In response, Odin said there was only one way left to try to find Eric again and that was for Svava to be stripped of her immortality and to be reborn human—reincarnating over and over until hers and Eric's paths crossed once more.

Although Lillian is mortal, memories of past lives begin to resurface. Pam grows terribly jealous. And Marylin doesn't approve of Lilly and Eric's relations. He was a vampire after all, a dangerous one in her eyes, and is taking her friend away.

During their stay in Bon Temps post-Maenad, more hunters arrive, family members of the Marylin and Lilly—it's a reunion, albeit an unwanted one.

First it's Scott King, Lilly's older brother. He comes to take the girls with him out of Louisiana, but to no avail. The discovery of his sister and Eric makes him furious. He picks a fight with Northman, and reveals to everyone that he's a werewolf, recently bitten. It's a massive shock. For a short while, Scott and Marylin side together on the issue of Lilly, and also rekindle an old romance. However, it doesn't last, as Scott grows dangerous, unable to control his wolf. Ashamed, flees Bon Temps.

Having grown close to Sam Merlotte while the Maenad was in town, Marylin seeks his comfort and bonds closer with him. She is accepting of who he is because he's a good man. They develop an affair.

Meanwhile, Lillian seeks comfort in Eric, for it seems like no one, especially her best friend, can support her. Eric grows protective of her, tells her to make a choice: him or her family. She's unable to.

Then comes the arrival of the Twins—Josh and Luke—Marylin's younger cousins and their old mentor Bobby Singer. They are looking for Scott. But no one has any idea where he was. Josh and Luke also discover Eric. However, the reaction isn't nearly as bad as it was with Scott, for Joshua is sympathetic one, manages to keep Luke and Bobby at bay.

With the help of Sookie, Marylin is shown Lilly's memories and finally understands, asks for forgiveness.

Meanwhile, Scott runs into a deadly pack of werewolves that hold him prisoner. But Scott's father, Victor, whom he had never met, rescues him. Scott finds out that he reason Victor had never been in his life was because Victor was bitten—now Scott following the same fate. But with Victor's help, Scott learns to control his wolf. Weeks later, Scott returns to Bon Temps with renewed focus and drive to reunite his hunting family and get the hell out of Louisiana.

The more Lilly spends her time with Eric, the greater the remembrances become and the drive of the Valkyrie within her: To take him to Valhalla just as Odin ordered. It becomes too much.

Sookie and Bill's wedding arrives. Marylin and Lilly are invited, along with their family, and the wedding provides an excuse to prolong the peace. For a moment, tensions and problems are put away for the sake of the bride and groom.

However, the peace doesn't last. Trouble follows Scott. The remainder of wolves from the pack he had come across weeks ago ruin the wedding. There's a massacre. Bobby is one of those killed. The hunters are forced to go back home to Colorado for his funeral. Lilly is forced to leave Eric. It's painful for the both of them. But Svava, the Valkyrie, is growing stronger, and Lilly must keep him away from his fate.

After the funeral, Scott, Josh and Luke hope that their group has come back together again, but Lilly and Marylin, needing to get away from everything, leave them once more and hit the open road.

* * *

**6 months later**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

The entire hall flashed with multicolored lights and dings burst from the machines as people won and lost. Waitresses flitted about with orders from gambling guests, and a cool wind continuously blew from the air conditioners to filter out the chain smokers' fumes as they pressed buttons and tossed chips.

Marylin put out her own cigarette while maneuvering past the slot machines. It was a habit she took up roughly five months ago and ever since, Lilly had been giving her a hard time. So Marylin had to hide the evidence as she saw her in the distance at one of the tables.

She had her phone in her hand with a missed call on the screen, and a cautious look on her face. The caller didn't have a name because she didn't have him or her in her phonebook, but the location it came from was the furthest thing she expected: Shreveport, Louisiana.

As she approached the table and slowed behind Lilly—the table was rather full—the dealer met her eyes but Marylin hardly glanced at him. Lilly had double the chips her friend last saw her with and Marylin did a double take.

"How did that happen?" she asked. "Actually, tell me later. Someone called me. Can you step away?"

The blonde had opened her mouth to reply with sly grin on her face, but stopped and looked back at the table. She was on fire and getting up could lose her seat to one of the anxious onlookers.

"Did they leave a message?" she asked before placing a few more chips down on the table.

"No. But look at the number." Marylin quickly moved her hand to show Lilly the screen, and the dealer immediately saw. Those players nearest shot looks. "You recognize it? I don't have friends in Shreveport—"

The mirth was wiped from Lillian's face as she saw it and the familiar pang in her stomach returned with a vengeance.

"Please. No cellphones near the table," the dealer warned. "You need to step away to use it."

Marylin hid it and took a step back, annoyed. "Sorry." Leaning back to her friend, she said in a low, serious tone, "They called three times, Lil… If it's him—"

"Can I cash out, please?" Lilly asked the dealer, pushing the pile of chips towards him. Though she watched as his hands deftly stacked the blue colored circles with an experienced ease, she didn't quite see him. She thought about him: Eric.

Soon enough, a smaller stack was handed to her and she stepped away from the table towards her waiting friend.

"When did the calls start?" she asked, attempting to sound calm and appear nonchalant.

"Ten minutes ago," Marylin told her and showed her the phone again with the time. Marylin's gray eyes were darkening. No one remotely from that region, Louisiana, had bothered them for months. So receiving a call from there was alarming, especially how many times. "I thought we cut all the ties."

"We did." Lillian pulled out her own phone and found the situation was the same with hers except she'd been called four times. "Let's head back to the room and make a call."

Had the call originated from anywhere else, she would have taken it there on the casino floor, but a call from Shreveport called for some delicacy and certainly privacy.

The two started through the casino toward the exit into the hotel. Marylin glanced at a passing smoker as she followed Lilly, and almost took out her cigarettes again, even reached into her pocket, but stopped. They had been on a rare vacation and it was only their first night.

So instead, she asked, "How much are you up now?"

"Eh, about 240," Lilly replied as she let a smirk surface. "I keep this up, and we'll be able to stay another night."

When the elevator doors opened, a couple of girls stepped out, tugging on the short hemline of their skirts to keep them from sliding up too far. They were brunette and blonde, like Marylin and Lilly, respectively.

"I still don't know why you didn't want to wear a dress like that. Seeing you walk pigeon toed in those heels would have been fun too," Lillian teased lightly to try and lift the mood.

The inside of the elevator was nice enough with the reflective gold tinted panels shining all around them. The carpet, while stained, seemed to be in okay shape, though the mottled coloring helped to hide it.

"I don't want attention, and I'm too old," Marylin said flatly. However, she was just above thirty.

Their room was on the twelfth floor and when the doors opened, she was first to walk out, pulling her room key out of her pocket. Just as she began to slide the card, one of their phones began to ring. The two women looked at each other at once. But Marylin's phone wasn't flashing.

Lillian looked down at hers and sighed. "Perfect timing..." The woman nodded for her friend to proceed her into the room, and once the door was closing behind her, allowed the call to connect. It was a simple hotel room in the cheap casino they were in. Lilly sat down on her bed.

"Hello?"

The answer didn't come right away, and two braced themselves, Marylin watching with wide eyes. If it was _him_— Oh, she would flip. Just as Lillian was about to say hello again, finally the person on the other line spoke up.

It was flat, deadly, and female, but also tinged with the slightest amount of anxiety, the very slightest, but a person who knew this person could've only detected it, and Lilly did.

"Lillian? This is Pam. Why the fuck weren't you answerin'?

One of Lillian's eyebrows rose, and though it had been quite awhile since she's heard the female vampire's voice, she didn't rise to the bait.

"It was on silent. What do you want, Pam? We're on vacation." Her brown eyes drifted over to her friend's and held them for a moment before moving to toward the window.

"It's Pam?" Marylin said in shock, and tried to listen to their conversation, but alas she didn't have super hearing.

Pam paused but only briefly.

"Don't worry, I'm not calling for a friendly chat, so you two can resume whatever the hell you're doing after you answer my question."

"Pam, what's wrong?" Lillian tried again as her gaze drifted to the floor.

The vampire didn't take a pause this time before answering. "Where's Eric? Have you heard from him?" she demanded. "He's been gone for two weeks and I haven't heard a fucking thing."

A pit dropped in her stomach and Lillian felt herself go rigid, standing. "It's been six months, Pam. I haven't so much as had a phone call from him."

Now the woman stood and shot a worried look at her friend as the image of her ex-lover automatically surfaced in her head. "Did anything happen before he left?"

"Well," Pam's voice creaked, as if she put a hand on her hip, "he was summoned by the Authority for something. Neither of us knew why, and if he was dead, I'd sense it." Here she did stop. If she were a human she'd sigh with worry. "But he's not. I already called some others. They haven't heard anything either. Just thought maybe after taking care of his business, he decided to hit you up instead of coming back home. Knowing him, it wouldn't have been a surprise—you _were_ his favorite piece of meat, and he'd been getting bored again."

Lilly's sudden worry overrode her desire to join in the battle of words.

"He's been gone for lengths of time before, why now are you suddenly anxious, Pam? What are you not saying? Did the authority say anything when they summoned him?"

Tensing, Marylin went over to the window and gave up with restraining herself and just lit a cigarette in the room. She watched her partner across the room.

"They didn't say anything," Pam nearly spat. Then suddenly there was a knock from her end of the line, some other vampire's voice, and she didn't bother taking the phone away from her mouth before yelling, "Fuck off. Not now!"

Then returning to Lilly, "Listen, if ya don't know anything, you don't know. You ain't Eric's anymore. I knew the chance was slim." Whether that meant Lilly knowing where he was, or whether she and him would stay together, Pam didn't specify. "Who was I kidding, he wouldn't crawl back to you."

The blonde ground her molars, but still she refused to snap at the other woman. "Where is the authority located? Is there anyone else that he might have been in contact with?"

"Doesn't matta, Valkyrie princess," Pam said disdainfully. "Bah-bye."

When the line went dead, Lillian stood quietly, staring at some unknown spot on the floor. Her shoulders were set in a rigid line and her arms automatically tensed as she lowered the phone to her side.

"He's missing," she said softly, still not turning to meet her friend's gaze.

Arms crossed, Marylin let out a puff of smoke. "Who, Eric?" she asked, unable to restrain any incredulity. "So?"

"He'a gone, Mar," Lillian said again, finally turning to face her. Though she normally would have hassled her over the cigarette, she did nothing of the sort, and didn't even seem to realize what Marylin was doing. "He hasn't been heard from in two weeks."

As if still not understanding, Marylin said, approaching her, "So what does that have to do with us? We are done with them. _You _are done with him."

Though her words were true, Lillian couldn't help but feel it might not completely be. "I know, but..." Could they really just ignore the fact that Eric was missing? "Mar, he could be in trouble."

Considering that during the past six months they didn't speak once about him, or what happened in Bon Temps, or with their own family, Marylin thought this was ridiculous, and when she thought something was so, she made it a point to let it be known.

"So, what, we have to rescue him now?" She put out her cigarette on the ashtray on the nice table of their two-bed room. "Lilly, are you realizing what you're saying?"

"Yes, of course I am," Lilly tried to convince. "No, of course not, I'm not saying we rush off, but... maybe we can make a couple inquiries. Just over the phone. Make sure Pam is just overreacting."

Marylin crossed the remaining few feet between them and took her by the shoulders. "After all that he did to you?" she questioned, voice rising. "After all of shit he put us through, put _you_ through?"

"He could be in trouble, Marylin," Lilly said again and locked their gazes. She could feel her heartbeat accelerating.

The brunette took a step back. "Lillian…" she said, shaking her head, and the ire in her voice lowered as she searched Lilly's hardening eyes. "What's gotten into you? That vampire, that awful, self-righteous bastard was the worst thing that ever happened to you."

"He is the only thing that has happened to me," Lillian replied, but her voice was different. There was a slight lilt to her voice. The blonde's brown eyes seemed to lighten in color ever so slightly, bringing an intensity that was not often seen her mellow demeanor. "I will go and find him, Marylin. The question is whether you will be coming with me... or staying here."

The cold truth of her words radiated from her, changing everything.

Face falling, Marylin stepped back again, but this time in apprehension, and maybe a bit of fright. This wasn't the first time that this happened. Her best friend turned serious, almost severe, and there was that aura that wasn't her.

"Lilly…" she said weakly.

"Come, we will find him." Lillian's head face drifted down ever so slightly, causing some of her loose blonde hair to fall in front of her eyes, not hiding them, but obscuring them in a guarded way that bespoke a silent promise.

Marylin stared at her for a long beat, not knowing what to say. Lilly was no longer in the room with her. Now it was Svava, and when this happened, not often, but it had happened before, Marylin never knew how to approach her. Turning around silently, Marylin went back to the window to light another cigarette. It was like Lilly suffered from multiple personality disorder now, and that is why Marylin could never ever forgive Eric Northman.

Seeing Marylin's back, Svava turned to her bag and grabbed it to slowly and methodically pack it. Though her motions were fluid, more graceful then ever before, there was still something about her that was the woman Marylin knew, and it was for that reason that she couldn't let her leave alone.

* * *

"Come on now, brother."

Sarcasm dripped from Nora's voice through her smirking lips. She looked over the tatterly dressed man in the cell before her. The jail cell was uncomfortably bright from what seemed to be standard fluorescent bulbs in the ceiling. The bars before her gleamed. Everything appeared to be pristine other than the man slouched on the uncomfortable looking cot on the far wall.

"Just one simple address and...well, all of this is over."

Eric grimaced, still in pain from the lingering effects of the torture he had undergone, but it was more of a wince. He couldn't look at his sister by this point in time. He was filled with disappointment. They used to be so close.

"I told you, Nora…for the last time, I don't know where she is."

"And I told you last time," she began, the smile falling from her face, "I don't believe you." There was a small room just behind her with a dark window and she stepped towards it.

"How long has it been, Eric?" Nora asked him, as she lifted her chin to regard him condescendingly. "How long has it been since you've been able to close your eyes and not feel your skin being burned from your bones? And to think... you could all end it with a string of maybe... Several words."

Eric closed his eyes, tired.

"Lillian and I were no more than fuck buddies," he said quietly, but matter-of-factly. "She left. I went on to fuck others—for the past half a year. That is how a break ups work, sister. You should remember very well…when Henry went onto that perfect piece of ass Seymour. Mm."

Looking away, Eric made a growl in his throat that said he had a piece of her too.

"You always were so funny, Brother," she replied dryly. She suddenly disappeared into the small box behind her and closed the door. Almost immediately, lights flooded the cell and Eric began to smoke.

The Viking began to scream no matter how hard he tried to keep it in. The flesh on his skin reddening and in places sizzled. He fell onto the cot.

"And you, sister, are a sensitive cunt!" he shouted at her between the unimaginable pain.

The light turned off, but it took a moment for Eric's skin to stop sizzling.

"I am, it's true," she called casually as she stepped out. "And it is because of that, that I wish you would stop this. Think of what she could do for you, and I don't mean as your fuck buddy, though I suppose when we were done with her... she could be if you'd like. We could give her to you for good, you know, never allow her to leave you... How does that sound, brother?"

Eric lay across cot, unable to move, but still able to see her. Smoke rose from his bare chest. "What's…this….now?" he asked her. "I had thought you were jealous."

Her laugh sounded like little bells as it echoed through out the cellblock.

"Jealous? Of her? Please, Eric, please tell me you have something better than that, because that is disappointing." But she barely gave him a chance to continue before she took another step closer to the cell. "No, Eric, what I meant was that I know you want her. I can feel your desire for her even if it is an incredibly human emotion. I can give you what you want, you just have to...play your part?"

He wearily sat up again to look at her. He continued to repeat versions of what he'd been saying for the past two weeks.

"I don't want her. I thought I did, but you're right, it is a human emotion. It has always been beneath me."

Nora dropped her chin towards her chest and shook her head with a slight chuckle.

"Very well, Eric. Very well. If you insist, you won't mind us taking matters into our own hands. We may not really even need your help." Slowly, her chin lifted and she met his gaze, a cold, knowing look flashing through her eyes before she started stepping backwards to leave, her hips swaying.

He watched her for a moment. "Release me then. I must get back to Pam, and I'm a sheriff, after all."

"You're on a leave of...absence. So sit tight. That's really all we need you to do, because you see, while you might insist that you've left your human entanglements behind... We're fairly certain your "little fuck buddy,"" the nick name was practically spat, "has not. In fact, we're banking on her being on her way to you and thus, us, as we speak."

Laughing, she headed down the cellblock.

Eyes growing wide, Eric gripped the edge of his cot and tried to stand, as if he could actually go after her. Swallowing, his face gave way to worry. Looking up at the camera in the corner, he snarled.

* * *

"He won't break," Nora said softly.

She walked into the bedroom and parted the shimmery golden curtains around the bed so that she could fall down on it. Then she folded one of her arms under her head and settled on her side, reaching out to toy with Salome's fingers.

"Nothing I've done in two weeks has even made him flinch."

Salome sat on the other side with the ancient bible out, perusing the pages. Smiling lovingly at the younger vampire, she said, in her thick Mediterranean accent:

"It's alright. I expected him to be so immovable. You told me yourself how stubborn he is. Any one of us would be so protective over a Divine if one crossed our path…and fell in love, too… We will use the advantage. Despite what your brother has been saying, he is afraid that we will hurt her. What vampire could hurt someone like her?"

She laughed softly.

Nora was still annoyed and troubled by the fact that her brother refused to join her. To her, it shouldn't matter that his pet was divine. The fact was that he was her brother, and he should have sided with her no matter what the situation was. Nora gently grazed her fingertips over the corner of the old text. Her motion was so gentle that the pads of her fingers barely reached the paper.

"What vampire indeed," she repeated softly. The churning in her gut was intense, but she pushed it away, storing it for another time. "I'm surprised she hasn't come yet. For a human claiming to love him, she sure has taken her time."

"A human wouldn't have," Salome agreed, speaking coolly. "But she is _not_ human. Remember that. We don't know what she is, but she is not mortal…" As she repeated this, she turned to put the book down so both of them could see it. Her beautiful, perfect face, a face of a woman over two thousand, regarded Nora's. "We are at the threshold of discovery, Nora, my darling. We mustn't be impatient. One step at a time. And we've come far closer than any vampires ever had. We were the only ones able to interpret correctly the words written here…"

With a long finger painted red, she pointed to the page she had stopped at.

""It is the blood of the divine that shall cast light upon the darkness…" For centuries the meaning of these words had been completely wrong. It has nothing to do with God or Lilith. It is not Lilith's blood that we were supposed to drink…for it has done nothing to the darkness we have always walked. Instead we were supposed to preserve it, and realize that..."The blood of the Divine will provide the fruits of the sun.""

Salome gave her a knowing look.

Thoroughly chastised, Nora lowered her eyes the pages before them. Salome seemed to revere Eric's little pet for what she could do for them, and while the younger of Godric's protégés did indeed desire the same, she considered her little more than a vessel—a fancy jar that offered a sought-after vintage and one that was put on this earth to be emptied.

Nora didn't let her beliefs surface to her face and instead tucked some dark hair behind one of her ears so that she could continue reading.

"Soon," she murmured. "Soon our weaknesses will disappear like the darkness at sunrise."

"Yes…" Salome said and reached over to stroke Nora's head. They gazed at each other. Salome moved her other hand to cover one of the younger woman's. Tilting her head slightly, beautiful dark curls of hair framing her face, Salome leaned towards Nora.

They appeared like they were about kiss, and just before they did, there came a zipping noise and someone appeared at the golden curtains and pulled them back.

"Wait for me, ladies," it was the voice of a middle-aged man with a thick Mississippi drawl. "Oh you two can never make a bible session last, can ya?"

* * *

**Remember, this is an Alternate Universe. Why wouldn't the Authority want to conquer daylight as well if there was a chance? **

**Please review!**


End file.
